


Obviously

by still_lycoris



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Denial, Just Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnegan doesn't enjoy what he has to do with Victor. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obviously

Finnegan doesn’t enjoy it at all. Obviously.

He does this because he had to. Because it’s very important to keep Victor working and to keep him working, you need to keep him satisfied, keep him sweet. Obviously, he has no personal interest in such … perversions. Obviously, if this were his choice, he would never be allowing Victor such liberties. 

Never permit Victor to get into bed with him. Never allow those rough hands to run over his body. Never allow Victor’s mouth on hard on his, beard scratching against his cheeks and chin and throat. He’d never allow Victor between his legs, stroking and squeezing or using that mouth again, hot and slick. Never allow Victor to enter him, to thrust and pant and sweat over him, bodies rasping together, skin against skin.

He’d never clutch and claw and twist himself against Victor, bringing them closer together.

He’d never beg for it harder. Beg for it faster. Beg for more.

Never.

Because he doesn’t enjoy it or want it or need it.

Obviously.


End file.
